CONSTANTINE: CITY OF DEMONS
by Derrygames
Summary: En un mundo retorcido y lleno de dolor un hombre buscará la forma de salvar la vida de su Hija y de las personas que le dieron la espalda.


Vemos a las chicas que anteriormente pertenecían a la clase A entrar a un teatro algo lujoso y muy llamativo en la ciudad de Londres, Inglaterra, dicho teatro tenía un letrero en la parte de arriba de la entrada el cual decía "Zoe The Mistress of Magic solo esta noche" escrito con unas enormes letras negras e iluminadas por luces blancas.

Uraraka: seguras que es ella?- dijo algo intrigada.

Mina: según la información de Mineta y Kaminari? si- dijo mientras entraban.

Kyoka: espero y tengan razón- mientras se sentaban en la primera fila después de haber pagado unas entradas de más de 1,500 dólares.

Tooru: shhh, cállense ya va a empezar- dijo la chica invisible.

En eso los reflectores se encendieron apuntando al escenario donde se encontraba el típico telón rojo que a su vez se iba abriendo dejando ver a una chica de cabello negro hasta la cintura, tez blanca, y un cuerpo envidiable mientras vestía un corsé blanco con un saco negro con largos revestimientos los cuales hacían resaltar más su hermosa figura, sus largas piernas eran cubiertas por unas medias de red de color negro, zapatos negros de tacón alto, sombrero de copa negro y un moño blanco el cual adornaba su cuello.

Zoe: muchas gracias por haber venido a mi show- mientras se quitaba el sombrero para dar una reverencia pero al inclinarse un pequeño conejo salió de su sombrero.

La chica se dio cuenta de esto y rápidamente intentó tomar al pequeño conejo pero al hacerlo una gran baraja de cartas callo desde su manga, las risas comenzaron a sonar en todo el teatro debió al ridículo que la chica estaba haciendo.

Mina: pobre de ella- dijo algo triste de ver como nada le resultaba a la chica.

Uraraka: pobre de ella pobre de mí, perdí 1,500 dolares por nada- dijo mientras lloraba de forma cómica.

Todo esto ocurría bajo la mirada de decepción de un chico rubio el cual vestía una camisa blanca de vestir, debajo de un saco café con una corbata roja, pero en eso llega un guardia hasta el balcón donde el chico estaba parado.

Guardia: disculpe señor pero no puede fumar aquí- dijo con voz seria.

El chico solo escupió el humo para luego comenzar a caminar en dirección a la salida.

???: descuida ya me iba- dijo sin voltear a ver al guardia.

Con las chicas de la U.A. todas estaban sintiendo pena por la pobre pelinegra la cual a cada movimiento que hacía revelaba los secretos de sus trucos, hasta que vieron como se puso de pie y de uno de sus bolsillos sacaba una varita de color negro con la punta blanca.

Zoe:Immobulus!!!- grito mientras movía su varita asía el frente.

Al decir esas palabras los objetos y animales quedaron inmóviles, en eso la chica dio media vuelta quedando de espaldas ante el público acto seguido apuntó con su varita mientras la giraba un poco.

Zoe: Accio- dijo para luego hacer que todo lo que estaba sobre el escenario comenzará a levitar.

La chica giro su varita sobre el aire haciendo que las cosas giren a su alrededor hasta que ella señaló su sombrero el cual tenía en una mano donde todas las cosas entraron sin problemas para luego tomar su sombrero y ponérselo, todo esto hizo que todos pasaran de estar riendo a estar realmente asombrados y que prestaran mucha atención.

Zoe: bien ahora que tengo su atención quisiera hacer un truco algo húmedo, Aguamenti- apuntando hacía el techo con su varita.

De varita comenzó a crecer una burbuja de agua, hasta que la pelinegra la tomó y comenzó a darle vueltas con una mano formando un pequeño remolino de agua.

Luego de eso una pequeña porción del agua se separó del remolino para luego dividirse en dos y colocarse en la espalda de ella para luego extenderse mostrándose como si fueran un par de alas, luego de eso las dos porciones de agua se unieron al remolino el cual comenzó a hacerse pequeño hasta que tomó la forma de una flor.

Luego de eso el show continuó y con cada acto que la chica realizaba la gente se asombraba cada vez mas y mas hasta que el show concluyó, y el teatro que completamente vació la pelinegra fue a su camerino sin preocupación alguna pero fue muy grande su sorpresa al ver a las heroínas/profesoras de la U.A.

Zoe: señoritas puedo ayudarlas en algo- dijo de forma amable aunque por dentro estaba sintiendo mucho odio.

Kyoka: disculpe nuestra repentina aparición señorita pero buscamos a nuestra amiga, Momo Yaoyorozu- dijo algo seria.

Zoe: lo siento pero no he oído de ella- mientras dejaba su sombrero sobre una mesa.

Uraraka: dejémonos de juegos, sabemos que eres tu Yao-Momo- mientras la tomaba del brazo.

Zoe: ya no Ochako- mientras se Zafaba del agarre- luego de que perdiera mi quirk por culpa de ustedes mi familia me quito mi apellido.

Mina: no fue nuestra intención dejarte- dijo triste por lo que ocurrió cuando estaban en el tercer año de la U.A.

Zoe: eso ya no importa, díganme que quieren- mientras se quitaba el saco

Tooru: necesitamos tu ayuda ya que Tsuyu atacó a la U.A. usando una especie de...

Zoe: criaturas extrañas?- dijo algo sorprendida.

Tooru. sí y además..

Zoe: salían de círculos con extraños símbolos- mientras las veía fijamente.

Kyoka: así es como sabes eso?- pregunto intrigada.

Zoe: por que eh visto esa clase de cosas y les puedo asegurar que son muy difíciles de erradicar.

Mina: por eso vinimos aquí, para que nos ayudes.

Zoe: no yo no puedo, pero hay alguien que si puede ayudarlos.

Uraraka: quien es? de quién se trata?

Zoe: es alguien que a probado la amarga derrota y pudo levantarse, alguien que enfrentó a demonios y espectros y a vivido para contarlo, alguien que a pesar de todo siempre siguió adelante de cierta forma y ese alguien es John Constantine o como lo conocimos por primera vez Izuku Midoriya.

**Continuará...**


End file.
